


La liberté, comme le Paradis

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Religion, culte de la fin du monde, cultes, embrigadement religieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Rey et Ben, après, font de leur mieux. (suite de L'Agneau)





	La liberté, comme le Paradis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom Hangs Like Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712042) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



Sept chambres d’hôtel après que la mère de Rey a été arrêtée, Ben recommence à prier.

Il n’en parle pas avant que cela n’arrive ; il ne dit pas à Rey qu’il va prier ou qu’elle devrait prier ou rien de tout ça. Ils vont au lit comme ils le font toujours, chacun dans son lit, et restent allongés un moment. Il ne fait jamais vraiment sombre dans les chambres d’hôtel, même avec les stores baissés, il y a toujours de la lumière jaune qui filtre de l’extérieur, les flashs occasionnels des voitures qui passent au dehors. Ça rappelle Jackson à Rey, leur petite maison près de la voie ferrée. Il ne faisait jamais sombre là-bas non plus. Il y avait toujours la lumière des lampadaires, et des voitures. Elle se rappelle être allongée là dans son petit lit dans sa petite chambre, à écouter sa mère parler avec quelqu’un de l’autre côté de la porte. Elle ne sait plus qui c’était. Elle se rappelle sa mère en train de pleurer.

Elle se demande si sa mère pleure maintenant. Si elle est triste d’être en prison, triste qu’Oncle Plutt soit en prison. On dit que Plutt est celui qui a tué l’officier de police : Rey l’a lu sur la première page d’un journal dans une librairie de Petoksey. Ben était déjà parti à la recherche du rayon enfants, mais Rey avait vu le visage de Plutt sur le journal et s’était arrêtée, fascinée. Il avait une tenue orange et un début de barbe et ses mains étaient menottées, le journal disait qu’il était ʺrebelleʺ.

Il avait traité Rey de ʺrebelleʺ auparavant. Avait dit qu’elle irait en Enfer pour ça. Parce qu’elle refusait de faire les choses comme il le lui demandait. Refusait d’obéir.

Puis Ben était revenu sur ses pas, à sa recherche, l’avait trouvée en train de fixer le journal. Il s’était accroupi à côté d’elle, avait posé une grande main, chaude, dans son dos. Avait regardé le journal pendant un moment, lui aussi, avant de soupirer. « Oh, Rey, avait-il dit doucement. Tu as besoin de sortir d’ici ? »

Et ensuite il l’avait emmenée chez Murdick’s pour acheter une glace, et ils l’avaient mangée à une table de pique-nique dans le parc, assis côte à côte et sans parler, et ils n’avaient jamais acheté de nouveau livre à Rey.

Maintenant elle se dit qu’elle aimerait bien qu’ils en aient acheté un. Ça lui ferait quelque chose à quoi penser qui ne soit pas Plutt et son habit orange, se rebellant contre le juge.

Rey se demande s’il ira en Enfer, de la même façon qu’il a toujours dit qu’elle irait. Elle sait qu’elle n’est pas censée vouloir ça. Ça ne l’empêche pas de le vouloir malgré tout.

Et puis il y a du mouvement venu du lit de Ben et Rey pense qu’il va prendre le téléphone sur la table de chevet et retourner dans la salle de bains et appeler son père. Peut-être lui poser des questions sur Plutt, peut-être juste pleurer un moment, comme la fois où il a dénoncé le Premier Ordre. Mais au lieu de ça il sort juste du lit, s’installe à côté sur les genoux et joint les mains et repose les bras sur le matelas et repose la tête sur les mains et ses cheveux tombent vers l’avant et même dans la lumière jaune bizarre venue de l’extérieur, il ressemble à une illustration tirée d’un livre. Comme s’il ne lui manquait qu’un ours en peluche. Ou un pyjama une-pièce.

(Rey n’a pas vu son ours depuis la nuit où ils sont partis. Elle se demande où il est allé. Elle espère qu’il ne se sent pas seul.)

Il n’a jamais dit qu’il allait recommencer à prier. Il n’a jamais dit à Rey qu’il fallait qu’elle prie avec lui. Si elle lui posait la question, il dirait probablement que c’est son choix et qu’elle était gentille et qu’elle irait au Paradis de toute façon, parce que c’est le genre de chose que Ben dit maintenant.

Rey sort du lit tout de même, s’installe à genoux à côté de Ben, joint les mains et baisse la tête et puis stoppe, parce qu’elle ne sait pas prier toute seule. Oncle Plutt lui disait toujours pour quoi prier. Pour être obéissante, principalement. Être gentille et sage et tranquille et calme et faire ce qu’on lui disait. Elle ne pense pas que Ben veuille qu’elle prie pour ça. Mais elle ne sait pas pour quoi prier toute seule. Elle n’a jamais vraiment essayé avant.

Finalement, elle reste juste à genoux à côté de Ben, les mains jointes et la tête baissée et les yeux clos, et l’écoute respirer, et se demande pour quoi prie quelqu’un comme Ben. Quand il était Kylo, il était un prophète comme Snoke, juste plus jeune et moins intelligent. Dieu lui donnait des visions. Peut-être qu’Il le fait encore. Qu’est-ce que vous demandez quand Dieu vous donne des visions ? Plus de visions ? Des visions plus agréables ?

_J’ai prié et Dieu m’a envoyé à toi._

Ça n’a pas de sens que Dieu s’embête avec quelqu’un comme Rey. Mais le Dieu de Ben est différent de celui d’Oncle Plutt. Il fait les choses différemment. Il aime peut-être d’autres sortes de gens que celui de Plutt.

Peut-être.

Ou peut-être que Plutt a raison et Ben a tort et le Dieu de Ben est en fait Satan qui leur ment et ils vont aller tous les deux en Enfer. Rey n’est toujours pas sûre à ce sujet.

Elle est juste en train de penser que peut-être elle pourrait prier pour que Dieu lui dise si oui ou non Il est vraiment Satan, et essaie de déterminer si c’est trop demander puisqu’elle n’est pas une prophète et ne devrait pas recevoir de signes, quand Ben se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Sa mère avait l’habitude de l’embrasser comme ça parfois. Parfois tout le temps, elle embrassait Rey. La câlinait. La prenait dans ses bras et la portait. Ben n’a pas beaucoup embrassé Rey mais il lui fait beaucoup de câlins, et la porte quand elle est fatiguée. Il y a quelques jours elle s’est réveillée et il était à côté d’elle dans son lit, un bras par dessus elle. Sa mère avait l’habitude de dormir dans son lit avec elle, quand Oncle Plutt et elle se disputaient. Mais elle avait arrêté. Oncle Putt n’aimait pas ça.

Quand Ben remonte dans son lit, Rey le suit, se glisse sous les couvertures et s’installe de manière à lui tourner le dos, les mains agrippées à l’oreiller, et elle attend. 

Ben passe le bras au dessus d’elle, et embrasse à nouveau ses cheveux. « Bonne nuit, Rey, » dit-il.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-elle et elle ferme les yeux.

Elle s’endort avant que ses pensées puissent revenir à sa mère ou Oncle Plutt.

*

C’est le mois d’août et ils sont debout tous les deux sur une plage avec les pieds dans l’eau. Il fait chaud et l’eau est froide et c’est agréable contre leurs orteils et leurs talons et le dessus de leurs pieds. Plus loin sur la plage, d’autres enfants en maillot nagent, riant et criant et se jetant dans les vagues. Rey se demande comment ça serait, de sentir l’eau froide du lac Michigan partout sur sa peau. Le Dieu de Ben la laisserait faire ça, probablement, Il la laisserait mettre un maillot et aller dans l’eau. Comme un baptême. Entre Reyon-de-Soleil Plutt, ressort Reyanne Keller. Renée et neuve.

Est-ce qu’elle se souviendrait seulement de Reyon-de-Soleil, après ça ? Ou est-ce qu’elle oublierait tout ? Le Premier Ordre et Oncle Plutt et les jours où sa mère ne voulait pas lui parler parce qu’elle avait été rebelle à nouveau et que personne ne parle aux petites filles qui défient leur patriarche. Peut-être qu’elle oublierait complètement sa mère, même comme elle était avant Plutt. La petite maison près de la voie ferrée à Jackson, la lumière jaune et sa mère qui pleure derrière la porte.

Ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal, d’oublier.

Elle lève les yeux vers Ben. Ben regarde vers l’autre côté de l’eau, vers rien de particulier. Il rit, et c’est un rire triste.

« Désolé, » dit-il une seconde plus tard, même si Rey ne lui a pas demandé pourquoi il riait. Parfois elle a peur de poser trop de questions à Ben. Pas parce qu’elle a peur qu’il se mette en colère, parce que ça ne semble plus lui arriver aussi souvent qu’avant. Mais il devient triste beaucoup plus facilement, et c’est pire. « C’est juste… Ma mère avait l’habitude de promettre de prendre des vacances en été. Pas de nouveaux dossier, pas de nouveaux projets, pas de campagnes. Rien du tout. Et on viendrait ici pour tout l’été, juste tous les trois. Tout l’été.

— Et vous l’avez fait ? » demande Rey. Parce qu’il n’a pas précisé, et elle n’aime pas supposer. parce qu’il ne lui a donné que la moitié de l’histoire et qu’elle aime les histoires avec une fin.

«Non, » dit Ben, et il baisse les yeux vers elle. Ses mains pendent à ses côtés, il a l’air de vouloir les tendre vers elle mais sans savoir comment. Rey lui tend presque la sienne, mais elle n’est pas sûre d’en avoir le droit. Parfois les règles de Plutt lui manquent. Tout était clair alors, même si elle détestait ça. « Non, jamais. On est restés une semaine, une fois. Ça a été le plus long. Généralement c’était trois jours, peut-être quatre. Un long week-end, et puis on devait rentrer à la maison. Ou ma mère devait, en tout cas. Et mon père voulait toujours rentrer avec elle parce qu’il disait qu’elle ne dormirait ni ne mangerait si on n’était pas là, et qu’elle ne ferait que travailler. Alors on n’est jamais restés très longtemps. »

La maman de Rey travaillait, autrefois. Rey ne s’en souvient pas bien, mais elle se souvient de comment elle en parlait après. Combien elle détestait ça, travailler. Combien ça la faisait se sentir mal. Combien c’était mieux d’être tout le temps à la maison avec Rey, comme une maman devrait. 

Oncle Plutt avait des choses bien pires à dire au sujet des femmes qui travaillent.

Parfois Rey se demande si Plutt a jamais dit une chose gentille dans sa vie.

« Elle te manque ? » demande Rey, et Ben regarde à nouveau en direction de l’eau, alors même que ses doigts tâtonnent à la recherche de la main de Rey. Rey la lui tend, l’aide à la trouver.

« Ouais, dit-il finalement. Ouais. Elle et mon père. Ils me manquent tous les deux. »

La main de Ben est grande et chaude autour de la sienne. Ça aide un peu. « Ma maman me manque aussi, dit Rey, doucement. 

— Ouais, dit à nouveau Ben. Je sais. » Les mouettes crient et les enfants crient et les vagues lèchent le rivage. Rey peut entendre un bateau à moteur, quelque part. Quelqu’un rit, fort.

« Est-ce que ça finira par s’arrêter ? » demande Rey.

Ben se contente de fixer l’horizon. Le vent balaie ses cheveux autour de son visage, ils commencent à être longs. Il ressemblera bientôt à un hippie s’il ne fait pas attention. « Mon grand-père a abandonné sa famille, dit-il. Ma grand-mère, ma mère, mon oncle Luke. Il a eu ce travail, avec le Président. Alors il est parti pour Washington D.C., et il n’est simplement… jamais revenu. Même quand ma grand-mère est tombée malade. Même quand elle est morte. Il s’est juste détourné de tout ça. Ma mère ne lui a jamais pardonné. Elle a même changé son nom, tellement elle était fâchée. Enfin bref, un jour de la fête des pères, il y a moi et elle et mon père et Grandpa Organa, qui est celui qui a adopté ma mère quand sa mère est morte, et elle a juste… je ne sais pas. Elle s’est levée de table au milieu du dîner, et elle est sortie, et mon père l’a suivie. Grandpa Organa a dit que c’est parce que son père lui manquait, son vrai père. Je n’ai pas compris à l’époque. Comme je t’ai dit, elle était vraiment fâchée qu’il soit parti. Et c’était normal. C’était quelque chose d’horrible et il n’aurait jamais dû le faire. Mais ce n’était pas assez pour empêcher qu’il lui manque. Même des années et des années après. » Finalement, il baisse à nouveau les yeux vers Rey. Le soleil obscurcit son visage alors elle ne peut pas le voir, mais elle ne pense pas qu’il pleure. Il a l’air très calme. « Alors non, Rey. Je ne pense pas que ça va s’arrêter. Je pense qu’on doit juste continuer d’avancer. »

Ça n’a pas vraiment de sens. Ça semble très sérieux et triste, mais pas complètement logique. « Est-ce que ta maman aimait l’homme qui l’avait adopté ? Grandpa Organa, est-ce qu’elle l’aimait ?

— Oh, absolument, dit Ben. Il l’aime et elle l’aime. Très fort. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne peut pas toujours aimer Grandpa Skywalker, qu’il ne lui manque pas. Comme je t’ai dit. On continue d’avancer. »

Ça semble toujours être quelque chose de triste. De continuer à avancer. Ne jamais s’arrêter.

« On devrait rentrer à la maison, » dit finalement Ben. À la maison, dans leur petit appartement sur Jackson Street avec une chambre et un lit. Ben dort sur le canapé, recroquevillé pour pouvoir y contenir. Si ça lui fait mal, il ne s’en plaint jamais. « Tu veux que je te porte jusqu’à la voiture, pour que tu n’aies pas du sable plein les pieds ? »

 _Elle n’est pas un bébé, Marnie. Elle peut bien se porter toute seule_.

Rey acquiesce, et entoure le cou de Ben de ses bras tandis qu’il la soulève. Il la porte avec aisance sur un bras, leurs quatre chaussures dans l’autre main, sur tout le chemin jusqu’à la voiture. Ses pieds mouillés se couvrent de sable jusqu’aux chevilles, mais il n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier.

*

Rey est dans le coin de la classe, près du four de la dînette et essaie vraiment, vraiment très fort de ne pas écouter. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir couvrir ses oreilles, mais elle a peur que Ms. Kloss la voie faire. Elle la regarde déjà bizarrement. Comme la plupart.

« -beau-père était… Il n’était pas vraiment quelqu’un de bien. » La voix de Ben est dure. En colère. Effrayée. « C’est pour ça qu’il n’est plus là. Écoutez, je vais parler- »

Rey ne peut pas entendre ce que Ms. Kloss dit ensuite. Elle parle doucement, la plupart du temps. Doucement et gentiment, et Rey la déteste un petit peu. Elle est trop gentille. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

« C’est juste comme ça qu’il voulait qu’on l’appelle. Ce n’est pas… c’est compliqué. Mais il est parti maintenant, et il ne reviendra pas, et Rey est- Je veux dire, elle essaie… Elle fait de son mieux. Mais elle n’a pas pu aller à l’école, avant, et- »

Ms. Kloss, encore. Rey contemple la poêle à frire en plastique et l’œuf au plat en plastique et le bacon en plastique et fait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Au moins il n’y a personne d’autre dans la pièce. Ils la regardent déjà tous bizarrement. Ce serait pire s’ils la voyaient pleurer.

« Je sais, » dit finalement Ben. Toujours en colère et effrayé mais triste aussi. « Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé. Écoutez, il… il ne fait plus partie du tableau, okay ? Et il n’y sera plus. Jamais. Même si… Mais je ne le laisserai plus approcher Rey. Plus jamais. Peu importe comment. »

À nouveau Ms. Kloss.

Quand Ben reprend la parole, il semble abattu. « Je sais, dit-il encore. Je… je veux dire, c’est difficile vous savez ? Elle n’a que six ans. La plupart du temps elle était avec lui. Et Maman n’était pas… Et je n’étais pas là, et parfois, c’est comme si… Mais on fait de notre mieux. Vraiment. Ça fait juste beaucoup, vous voyez ? Il… il lui a dit beaucoup de choses, et personne ne lui a jamais dit le contraire jusque là, et c’est juste… »

Puis c’est le silence, pour un long moment. Trop long, et Rey _doit_ se tourner, juste pour voir. Ben et Ms. Kloss se tiennent toujours près de la fenêtre. Ms. Kloss a une main sur l’épaule de Ben, Ben a une main sur les yeux, se tient les côtes de l’autre bras. Ils ont tous les deux l’air triste.

Rey souhaite, brièvement, avoir dit à Jonette qu’elle irait en Enfer. Pas parce qu’elle porte des pantalons, parce que Rey connaît d’autres filles qui en portent et elle ne voudrait pas les perturber. Mais parce qu’elle pose des questions stupides auxquelles Rey ne peut répondre sans que la stupide Ms. Kloss veuille parler à Ben et le rende triste.

Puis Ben laisse tomber la main de devant son visage et regarde vers Rey. Inquiet. Elle essaie de sourire mais ne peut pas.

Ms. Kloss va à son bureau et gribouille quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Elle le donne à Ben. « Merci, dit Ben. Je… Merci. À lundi ? »

Ms. Kloss lui donne une tape sur l’épaule, puis se tourne vers Rey. Elle sourit et lui fait coucou, et Rey la déteste. Elle la déteste vraiment, vraiment.

Puis Ben s’accroupit devant elle, ses cheveux sombres tombant devant ses yeux et le visage parsemé de grains de beauté et de taches de rousseur, ses yeux bruns écarquillés et effrayés. Il s’est laissé pousser une moustache. Ce n’est pas très réussi. « Hé, » dit-il, et Rey doit faire de très gros efforts pour ne pas commencer à pleurer. « Rey. Écoute. Tu ne vas pas avoir d’ennuis, et personne n’est fâché, okay ? C’est promis. Tu n’auras pas d’ennuis. Personne n’est fâché contre toi. »

Mais Rey est fâchée, elle. Elle est fâchée contre Jonette qui pose des questions stupides et contre Ms. Kloss qui se fait tout le temps du souci pour elle et même contre Ben, parce que Rey sait que Ms. Kloss peut encore l’entendre - il parle si fort, tout le temps - et elle sait quelle tête Ms. Kloss est en train de faire et elle va devoir la regarder cinq jours par semaine pour le reste de l’année et elle déteste l’école et elle déteste tout.

Elle déteste avoir peur.

Elle déteste ne pas pouvoir être juste quelqu’un d’autre maintenant.

« Je n’ai pas dit que quelqu’un d’autre allait aller en Enfer, » marmonne-t-elle, et elle ne peut plus regarder Ben dans les yeux. « J’ai juste dit qu’Oncle Plutt avait dit que j’irais en Enfer. Je n’ai même pas dit qu’il avait raison. J’ai juste dit qu’il l’avait dit.

— Je sais, » dit Ben, et il pose les deux mains sur ses épaules, et Rey veut juste lui tomber dans les bras et commencer à pleurer mais elle ne veut pas que Ms. Kloss la voie. « Allez viens. On en parlera à la maison. »

Il essaie de la soulever mais elle ne peut pas le laisser faire. Elle se recule, lui tend une main à la place. Fixe Ben jusqu’à ce qu’il soupire et lui prenne la main et commence à l’emmener hors de la pièce, le sac à dos rose de Rey sur l’épaule.

Rey aimerait bien avoir laissé Ben la porter. Elle est fatiguée et tout est horrible et ça semble juste plus facile. Mais elle continue tout de même à marcher, le long du couloir et des peintures et passés les portes et les chants d’enfants dans une salle de classe. C’est l’heure du déjeuner pour les élèves les plus âgés et tout sent les hamburgers. Ben sent les hamburgers, parce que c’est ce qu’il a cuisiné aujourd’hui. Parce que c’est ce qu’il fait quand Rey est à l’école : il prépare les déjeuners des grands, avec un filet dans les cheveux et un tablier, et il y a quelque chose dans cette idée qui attriste Rey et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. C’est juste… triste.

Elle ne veut plus aller à l’école. Elle veut que Ben lui fasse l’école à la maison, comme sa maman le faisait, mais elle ne s’embête pas à le lui redemander. Elle sait déjà que c’est la seule chose qu’il ne veut pas lui céder.

Et elle sait pourquoi, sait qu’il doit travailler et elle doit être dans un endroit sûr quand il travaille et l’école est l’endroit le plus sûr de tous, en particulier avec Ben juste au bout du couloir, mais quelque part ça semble toujours moins juste que toutes les choses qu’Oncle Plutt lui refusait. Que Ben lui donne tout ce qu’elle demande, sauf ça.

Ils sortent de l’école dans l’air chaud et le soleil éclatant ; c’est octobre mais on se croirait encore en été. Il fait presque trop chaud pour marcher. Elle aime bien ça, d’habitude, quand Ben l’accompagne à l’école puis la raccompagne à la maison, sa main autour de la sienne, ses grands pas ralentis pour qu’elle puisse suivre. Parfois un de leurs voisins sort son chien, Greta ou Butch ou Bailey, et Rey peut les caresser et les laisser l’embrasser, mais tous les chiens sont à l’intérieur aujourd’hui. Il n’y personne pour sourire ou faire coucou.

Non pas que Rey ait envie sourire ou faire coucou à qui que ce soit. Pas vraiment.

Elle n’a même pas vraiment envie de donner la main à Ben.

Elle n’a même pas envie de voir un chien.

À la moitié du bloc, Ben soupire, et lève la tête vers le ciel. Il a encore oublié ses lunettes de soleil. « Okay, » dit-il et il s’accroupit près de Rey, lui tend les bras. Il y a une brûlure toute neuve sur le bras gauche, barrant de rouge la peau pâle. « Allez viens. »

Le pire, c’est qu’elle en a toujours envie. Elle ne veut pas être fâchée. Elle veut juste se cacher et elle sait que Ben la laissera faire et c’est pour ça qu’elle le déteste autant. « Non, » dit-elle, et elle fixe ses chaussures avec détermination.

« Rey, » dit Ben avec un autre soupir. « Tu sais que je suis plus têtu que toi.

— Pas vrai.

— Que si. » À l’entendre on croirait presque qu’il sourit, mais Rey ne va pas regarder, et ça empire encore tout. Elle ne le laissera pas gagner. Non.

Mais il fait si chaud au soleil et elle est fatiguée et elle a l’impression que ses tresses se défont et elle a faim et tout est horrible et elle veut juste rentrer à la maison, elle veut juste que Ben lui verse un verre de lait et lui fasse un sandwich, elle veut juste que Ben l’aide à se sentir mieux-

Elle abandonne tout d’un coup, enfouit son visage contre l’épaule de Ben et passe les bras autour de son cou et cette fois, quand Ben soupire, il semble triste.

« Ça va, » dit-il contre ses cheveux, et il la soulève en se relevant. « Ça va aller. Je te tiens.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, parvient à dire Rey. Ben ? Je suis vraiment désolée. »

La joue de Ben frotte contre ses cheveux. « Pas de quoi être désolée, » dit-il.

Mais ce n’est pas vrai. Elle sait ce que Ben veut qu’elle soit, elle sait qu’elle n’est pas cette personne. C’est exactement comme quand elle vivait avec sa mère et Oncle Plut - elle ne peut pas être ce qu’elle est censée être. Elle essaie de toutes ses forces, mais elle… ne peut pas.

« Rey, » dit Ben, et le pire c’est qu’il n’est même pas fâché contre elle. Il ne se fâche jamais contre elle, pas vraiment, et c’est horrible. C’est ce qu’il y a de pire. 

Ben la porte sur tout le chemin jusqu’à la maison, dans les escaliers de l’immeuble et le long du couloir qui mène à l’appartement. Il tâtonne pour sortir ses clés, doit réarranger la position de Rey à plusieurs reprises avant d’y arriver, et Rey sait qu’elle devrait le lâcher, se remettre sur ses pieds, mais elle ne peut pas, pas tout de suite. Aussi longtemps que Ben la porte, il ne peut pas s’en aller.

Finalement, la porte s’ouvre, et Ben la porte à l’intérieur. 

Il fait chaud ; ils n’ont pas de climatiseur, juste un gros ventilateur qui ne fait rien d’autre que brasser de l’air chaud. Rey commence à transpirer, ses bras glissent sur le cou de Ben. Mais elle ne lâche pas avant qu’il ne la dépose gentiment sur le canapé, ne veut même pas le lâcher à ce moment là mais Ben se retire et elle est trop fatiguée pour s’accrocher comme elle le devrait.

Les mains de Ben viennent se poser sur ses joues. « Rey, dit-il, gentiment. Hé. Ouvre les yeux. Rey ? Regarde-moi. Allez, regarde-moi. Tout va bien.

— Je suis désolée, » dit Rey, et elle ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux parce qu’il y a trop de larmes derrière ses paupières. Elles s’échappent tout de même, et Ben les essuie avec ses pouces. « Je suis désolée. Je n’arrive à rien. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Hé, non, écoute. » Quand Rey ne peut pas s’arrêter de pleurer, Ben s’assoit sur le canapé avec elle, les coussins s’affaissant sous son poids et attirant Rey vers le bas jusqu’à ce que son visage soit pressé contre la manche du t-shirt de Ben, les larmes coulant sur le bras nu. « Je le pensais vraiment quand j’ai dit que tu n’avais pas de quoi être désolée. Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Rey.

— Mais je suis censée être heureuse, maintenant. Je suis censée être bien, et heureuse, et je ne le suis pas, je ne le suis pas, je ne-

— Oh, Rey, » dit Ben, et il l’attire sur ses genoux, et la serre fort. « Rey.

— Ne sois pas fâché contre moi s’il te plaît. » Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle ferait si Ben était fâché contre elle. Ben s’est assis avec elle quand on l’ignorait. Ben est resté avec elle quand sa mère s’est débarrassée d’elle. Ben est la seule personne qu’elle ait et elle ne veut pas être seule parce qu’elle a tellement peur d’être seule. « S’il te plaît Ben.

— Je ne suis pas fâché, » promet Ben et il la serre et embrasse ses cheveux et il devrait être fâché mais il ne l’est pas et elle ne comprend pas et elle ne le mérite pas mais elle le croit. Elle le croit. « Promis, Rey. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. »

Il l’étreint jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait quasiment fini de pleurer.

Puis il lui fait un sandwich pour le déjeuner et lui verse un verre de lait, et elle n’a même plus vraiment faim mais elle mange et boit et essaie, très fort, d’aller mieux.

*

« Ben ? »

Ben avait déjà incliné la tête vers ses mains, mais il se redresse au son de sa voix, se tourne et la regarde. « Ouais, Rey ? »

Elle ne devrait probablement pas demander. Mais tout est bizarre et rien ne semble coller et elle a besoin de conseils, et Ben est la seule personne qui puisse lui en donner. « Tu pries pour quoi ? » demande-t-elle, et quand Ben la fixe et cille, elle ajoute : « Quand tu pries le soir. Tu pries pour quoi ? »

Les lèvres de Ben se pincent en une fine ligne. Quand Plutt faisait cette tête c’était parce qu’il était en colère, mais quand Ben la fait c’est généralement parce qu’il réfléchit. Il est probablement juste en train de réfléchir en ce moment. Rey espère que ce n’est que cela, en tout cas. « Beaucoup de choses, » dit-il finalement, et il hausse les épaules. « Pour avoir de la patience, surtout, parce que je ne suis pas encore très doué avec ça. Et puis de l’aide pour prendre les bonnes décisions, parce que je n’y arrive pas toujours. Hum… Pour qu’Il prenne soin de ma mère et de mon père et de Hux et de ta maman, parce que nous ne sommes pas là pour le faire et quelqu’un doit s’en occuper. Et pour qu’Il m’aide à prendre soin de toi, à faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi. Et puis aussi il faut que je Le remercie, pour ce qu’Il a fait. Me conduire à toi, m’aider à partir. Nous aider à rester ensemble. Alors je le remercie toujours, pour ça. Pour toi. »

Ben dit beaucoup de choses que Rey ne comprend pas, mais même lui n’a jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. « Pour moi ?

— Mm-hmm. » Ben lui sourit, une moitié du visage éclairée et l’autre dans l’ombre et peut-être qu’il n’est pas un prophète. Peut-être qu’il est vraiment un ange. Les vraies personnes ne sont pas aussi gentilles. Rey a rencontré beaucoup de gens. Elle le saurait. « Tu m’as sauvé la vie, Rey. Je n’en serai jamais sorti si ce n’était pas pour toi. »

Peut-être qu’il n’est pas un ange.

Peut-être qu’il est juste fou. « Tu _m_ ’as faite sortir, dit-elle. Parce que tu pensais que le gouvernement réduirait le camp en cendres. Alors tu m’as faite sortir. Et tu m’as sauvé la vie. »

Ben ouvre la bouche, la referme. Secoue la tête. « C’est vrai, dit-il finalement. Et c’est ce qui m’a fait sortir, moi aussi. Si Dieu ne m’avait pas dit de te sauver, Rey, s’Il ne m’avait pas conduit à toi, je serais resté. Et j’aurais probablement fait ce que Snoke voulait, ou du moins j’aurais essayé, et… et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu alors. Et je ne le saurai jamais. Grâce à toi. Parce que tu m’as sauvé. »

Rey le dévisage encore un peu, puis pose la main sur le front de Ben. Il n’a pas l’air d’avoir de fièvre. « Tu dis n’importe quoi, Ben, » dit-elle doucement.

Quand Ben lève les yeux vers sa main, il louche. Il la regarde à nouveau, son sourire s’élargit. « Eh bien, je pense être parfaitement sensé, dit-il. Mais tu n’es pas obligée d’être d’accord. Pour quoi pries-tu, Rey ? »

Il essaie de l’aider. Il ne sait pas. Rey ne veut pas lui dire.

Elle retire sa main de son front, la ramène avec l’autre sur le matelas, et se demande si elle peut mentir à Ben.

« Rien, » dit-elle finalement, parce qu’elle ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. « Je veux prier, vraiment, mais - mais je ne sais pas pour quoi tu veux que je prie. »

Ben se fige à côté d’elle.

Quand il reprend enfin la parole, il ne sourit plus. « Rey, dit-il sérieusement. Ce pour quoi tu pries, c’est entre toi et Dieu. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça devrait être. Personne ne peut. Ça doit venir de toi. De ton cœur. » Une de ses mains vient la toucher, gentiment, au centre de la poitrine.

C’est certainement la pire chose qu’il aurait pu dire. « Je vais aller en Enfer, » dit-elle, et elle s’étouffe sur un sanglot. « Je suis méchante, et je n’ai rien dans le cœur, et je-

— Non, non, non, Rey - » Ben lui frotte le dos et embrasse ses cheveux et la prend dans ses bras et l’attire tout contre lui. « Tu n’es pas méchante. Tu ne vas pas aller en Enfer. Ce n’est pas ta faute. Est-ce que Plutt te disait pour quoi prier, avant ? »

Il dit son nom comme s’il s’agissait du pire gros mot qu’il connaît. Ça réconforte un peu Rey, d’une certaine façon. Elle hoche la tête, mais ne parvient pas à prononcer les mots.

 _Est-ce que tu as prié comme je t’ai dit ?_

Il savait quand elle ne l’avait pas fait. Il savait toujours.

« Tu étais punie pour ne pas l’avoir fait comme il faut, » dit Ben, parce que lui aussi sait des choses, parfois. Des choses que Rey essaie de ne pas lui dire, pas parce qu’il va se fâcher contre elle, mais parce que… juste parce que. Parce qu’il n’a pas besoin d’être fâché contre elle pour être fâché. À cet instant il semble plus triste qu’autre chose, mais Rey n’est pas sûre que ce soit mieux. « Tout va bien, Rey. C’est- Dieu sait ce qui t’est arrivé. Il sait que c’est difficile pour toi en ce moment. Il comprend. Il sait que tu as peur, et Il… Il va t’attendre. Jusqu’à ce que tu n’aies plus peur. »

Parfois Rey pense que quand Ben parle de Dieu, il parle en fait de lui-même. Mais Ben est un prophète, ou du moins il en était un. Dieu parle à travers lui. C’est sans doute pour ça. « Je ne veux pas avoir peur, dit-elle finalement. Je ne- je ne veux plus ça.

— Tu n’auras pas toujours peur, » lui promet Ben, et ça semble être une vraie promesse. « Ça prend juste du temps, Rey. On n’est même pas partis depuis si longtemps, pas vraiment. Ça va aller mieux. Ça prend juste du temps. Et tu dois être patiente avec toi-même. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, mais… Mais peut-être que Dieu pourrait t’aider pour ça, si tu le Lui demandais. »

Elle n’est même pas sûre de ce que ça veut dire - être patiente avec elle-même. Être patient, c’est quelque chose que vous faites pour les autres. Avec vous-même, vous devez être sévère. Strict. Travailler plus dur et devenir meilleur et ne jamais baisser la garde. Mais ça rendra Ben heureux. C’est ce pour quoi Ben veut qu’elle prie. Elle peut commencer par là.

« À voix haute ? » demande-t-elle, et Ben s’écarte lentement d’elle, retourne à sa place sur le sol, laissant juste une main dans son dos.

« Si tu veux, dit Ben. Tu n’es pas obligée. Mais ça ne me gênera pas si tu le fais. Ce qui te va le mieux. »

Rey y réfléchit, décide que ce serait peut-être mieux de ne pas le faire à voix haute, pas maintenant. Elle pourrait donner l’impression de trop copier ce que Ben veut qu’elle dise. Ou pire, de ne pas assez le copier.

Elle ferme les yeux et incline la tête.

 _Mon Dieu, s’il Vous plaît aidez-moi à être patiente avec moi-même pour que je n’aie plus peur_.

Ça semble être une prière très courte. Ben prie toujours plus longtemps.

Elle pourrait essayer d’être reconnaissante, peut-être. Plutt lui disait toujours d’être plus reconnaissante pour ce que Le Seigneur lui avait donné, ce qu’elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment faire parce que la plupart du temps elle n’était pas reconnaissante du tout. Mais elle est reconnaissante pour Ben maintenant, et c’est quelque chose.

De toute façon, il est reconnaissant pour elle, alors il ne peut pas se fâcher pour ça.

 _Et merci pour Ben, pour l’avoir envoyé me sauver. Merci de le faire rester avec moi au lieu de m’envoyer en famille d’accueil. Merci de ne pas l’avoir laissé tuer quelqu’un mais de l’avoir fait s’enfuir pour qu’il ne devienne pas un meurtrier et qu’il n’aille pas en prison. Et merci de ne pas avoir laissé Snoke tout brûler, et prenez-soin de ma maman en prison, et faites qu’elle soit forte et courageuse et dites-lui que je l’aime si Vous pouvez et j’espère qu’elle me pardonnera un jour. Elle me manque_. 

Elle renifle. La main de Ben lui frotte le dos. Elle a oublié qu’il prie avec une seule main. Elle espère que ça marche quand même.

Juste au cas où, elle ajoute, _Et prenez soin du papa et de la maman de Ben. Et aidez-moi à prendre soin de lui pour eux, pour qu’il ne se sente pas trop triste ou trop seul. Et aidez-moi à comprendre ce qu’il veut que je sois, pour que je puisse être gentille et aller au Paradis comme il veut que je le fasse. Et à être patiente avec moi-même, et à ne pas avoir peur._

_Au nom de Jésus Christ, je Vous en prie._

_Amen._

Ça ne semble pas être une mauvaise prière, peut-être, même si elle n’est toujours pas aussi longue que celle de Ben. Il prie en silence pendant un long moment, une main sur le matelas, l’autre sur l’épaule de Rey.

Elle se demande s’il prie pour elle. Snoke ne faisait jamais ça, mais certains des prêcheurs à la télé si. Ils priaient pour des gens, et les gens tombaient en tremblant et se relevaient guéris. Rey n’a pas envie de trembler ou de tomber, alors peut-être que ça ne marche pas. 

Ou peut-être que le Dieu de Ben guérit différemment, aussi.

Le Dieu de Ben fait tout différemment.

Peut-être qu’Il est un Dieu catholique. Ou mormon. Ou quelque chose d’autre comme ça.

Finalement, Ben se penche et lui embrasse les cheveux, comme il le fait toujours quand il finit de prier. _Je Le remercie toujours pour toi_. 

Rey se demande si sa mère a jamais remercié Dieu pour elle. Peut-être avant qu’elle rencontre Oncle Plutt, peut-être avant qu’elle tombe amoureuse. Rey ne se souvient pas.

Elle espère toujours, égoïstement, que Ben ne tombera jamais amoureux de personne. Qu’il ne trouvera personne d’autre pour qui être reconnaissant.

« Ben ? » Il ouvre les yeux, ils sont doux quand il la regarde. Parfois elle pense qu’il l’aime peut-être même un peu. Comme si elle était vraiment sa sœur et qu’ils ne faisaient pas juste semblant. « Ne dors pas sur le canapé cette nuit, d’accord ?

— Bien sûr, Rey. » Il sourit, lui tapote l’épaule une dernière fois, et puis se hisse sur ses pieds. « Très bien. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que j’éteigne ? »

Rey secoue la tête, elle laisse Ben l’aider à se relever, rabattre les couvertures et la mettre au lit. Elle le regarde traverser la chambre pour aller éteindre les lumières, tout en jambes maigrichonnes dans son short et en grandes oreilles qui pointent de sous ses cheveux sombres. Puis il revient, son poids faisant s’affaisser le lit (tous leurs meubles s’affaissent, ici, et parfois les chambres d’hôtel lui manquent, mais c’est agréable d’avoir quelque chose qui soit à eux, ou du moins à eux pour un an et pas pour une nuit ou deux). Il se glisse sous la couverture à côté d’elle, et quand ses genoux effleurent la plante de pieds de Rey, il tressaille et prend une inspiration sifflante.

« Orteils froids, dit-il. Comment ça se fait que tu aies toujours les orteils gelés ?

— Pas vrai, » dit Rey, même si elle a peur qu’ils le soient, qu’ils soient si froids que Ben décide finalement d’aller dormir sur le canapé, loin d’elle, là où il pourrait se lever au milieu de la nuit et s’en aller. Elle sait qu’elle ne devrait pas s’inquiéter pour ça, mais elle le fait quand même. Il faudra qu’elle demande à Dieu de l’aider pour ça, demain. « Ils sont pas gelés.

— Oh que si, » dit Ben, et il passe un bras pesant au dessus d’elle, et d’un seul coup c’est bien plus difficile pour Rey de s’inquiéter. « Bonne nuit, Rey.

— Bonne nuit, » dit-elle, et elle ferme finalement les yeux.

Elle réfléchira à une meilleure prière pour demain. Mais au moins elle a prié ce soir, c’est déjà ça. 

*

« Oui ! » Ben frappe dans ses mains et rebondit sur le canapé, secouant Rey si fort qu’elle en lâche presque son livre. « C’est comme ça qu’il faut faire ! » Il fait un drôle de bruit et secoue le poing dans le vide et frappe à nouveau des mains.

_Et les Lions battent les Bears, 21 à 17. S’ils continuent, ils pourraient bien se retrouver une fois encore en phase finale. Mais la véritable question, Tom, est-_

« On a gagné ? » demande Rey, en regardant à la télé les gens en uniformes bleus en train de sauter partout. Même avec leurs casques, ils ont l’air presque aussi heureux que Ben.

« Purée, oui. » Ben tend les bras vers elle, et Rey a juste le temps de placer une main dans son livre pour marquer la page avant qu’il l’attrape, l’attire à lui et claque un gros baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. « Tu vois ? Je savais qu’on s’en sortirait sans Barry Sanders. Je parie que Grandpa Organa est en train de péter un plomb là maintenant. Il est probablement- » Et Rey peut le sentir, le moment où la joie de Ben commence à s’effacer abruptement, et il n’est rien qu’elle puisse faire pour la lui ramener.

Elle laisse quand même son livre tomber au sol et s’installe plus confortablement sur ses genoux, la joue pressée contre le lion bleu de son sweatshirt. « Barry Sanders est un nul, » dit-elle, pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« Barry Sanders est un des meilleurs joueurs de tous les temps, » dit Ben, mais il n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier plus que ça. « Mais une équipe c’est plus qu’un seul joueur. Les Lions sont plus qu’un seul joueur. Ils vont s’en sortir.

— Oui, ils vont s’en sortir, » répète Rey, et elle se blottit contre Ben, et il referme ses bras sur elle. « Ben ? Je suis désolée que ton grandpa te manque.

— Ça va. » Ben fait reposer son menton sur le dessus de la tête de Rey. « J’aime mieux que ce soit lui qui me manque, plutôt que toi. Même si tu ne t’intéresses pas vraiment au football.

— Même pas vrai, » dit-elle, parce que c’est ce qu’elle dit tout le temps, et que d’habitude ça fait sourire Ben, ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

« Que si, » dit Ben, et elle ne peut pas voir son visage mais le sourire est là, dans sa voix, et ses longs doigts viennent la chatouiller pour juste une seconde, et elle glapit et lui tape dessus. Quand il se laisse à nouveau aller dans le canapé, elle s’installe contre sa poitrine, la figure pressée contre ce lion bleu.

Elle est un peu fatiguée, peut-être.

« Papa disait toujours que quand il a rencontré Grandpa Organa, ils ont réalisé qu’ils avaient exactement deux choses en commun, » dit Ben, sa voix grondant sous l’oreille de Rey. « Ils aimaient tous les deux ma mère, et ils aimaient tous les deux les Lions. Grandpa a dit à mes parents qu’ils n’avaient même pas besoin de faire de moi un catholique, du moment qu’ils m’élevaient pour être un fan des Lions. Alors c’est ce qu’ils ont fait. On est allés au match de Thanksgiving une fois, quand j’avais onze ans. On a gagné cette fois là aussi. C’était contre les Vikings. Papa faisait tellement de bruit… Mais Grandpa en faisait encore plus. Je ne l’avais jamais entendu crier comme ça avant. C’était assez embarrassant.

— Je parie que c’est toi qui faisait le plus de bruit, » dit Rey, et Ben rit au dessus d’elle.

« Non. Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi aujourd’hui ?

— Je suis pas méchante, » dit Rey, et même à ses propres oreilles elle semble lasse. Ça a été un bon Thanksgiving. Ils n’ont pas eu de dinde, mais Ben a fait rôtir un poulet et a fait des carottes et des haricots verts et de la purée de pommes de terre et de la farce toute prête. Et ils ont eu de la sauce aux airelles et de la tarte, et Ben lui a donné exactement autant de crème fouettée qu’elle le voulait. L’année dernière elle a passé Thanksgiving avec la famille d’Oncle Plutt, et la dinde était sèche, et il n’y avait pas assez de tarte pour tout le monde alors elle n’en avait pas eu. Et tous les autres enfants étaient plus âgés qu’elle, et aucun d’entre eux ne lui avait adressé la parole, mais sa maman n’avait pas voulu qu’elle amène un livre alors elle n’avait rien eu à faire que rester assise, toute seule. « Ton grandpa est catholique ?

— En gros. » Ben doit être fatigué lui aussi, il change de position sous elle, étale ses jambes. « Plus que ma mère, moins que ma grandma. Oncle Luke était très sérieux à propos de tout ça, pendant un moment. Il est presque devenu prêtre. Puis il a décidé qu’il ne pouvait pas le faire.

— Pourquoi ? » demande Rey, et elle essaie de ne pas penser à toutes les choses qu’Oncle Plutt disait sur les catholiques et leurs prêtres. De toute façon, Plutt n’est pas quelqu’un de gentil, et elle est sûre que la famille de Ben est gentille. Il en parle comme s’il les aime, et c’est bien assez pour Rey.

« Parce que, » dit Ben et il change à nouveau de position, plus nerveusement cette fois. Comme s’il était soucieux. Comme si quelque chose n’allait pas. « Parce qu’il est tombé amoureux. Et les prêtres ne sont pas censés faire ça, ou du moins pas les prêtres catholiques, alors… Alors il a quitté le séminaire. Et il n’est jamais devenu prêtre.

— Oh. » Il ne l’a pas dit tristement, mais ça semble quand même un peu triste. Avoir à choisir comme ça. « Est-ce qu’il est toujours catholique ? »

Ben hausse les épaules. « Pas vraiment. C’était… Il se passait d’autres trucs en même temps. C’était compliqué. Personne ne m’a jamais expliqué toute l’histoire, juste des petits bouts. Je ne sais toujours pas si je comprends vraiment. Mais il a recommencé à croire en Dieu, à la fin. Il a essayé de ne pas y croire pendant un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment arrêter, alors. Il a juste… je ne veux pas dire qu’il a trouvé un nouveau Dieu. Je ne sais pas si ça marche comme ça. Je pense qu’il a juste dû apprendre à comprendre Dieu comme Il l’entendait. Un peu comme ce que toi et moi essayons de faire. »

Ça semble tellement absurde, comprendre Dieu. Il est si grand. Rey se sent tellement petite. Même Ben est plus petit que Dieu, et Ben est l’une des plus grandes personnes qu’elle connaisse. « Et si on a tort ? » demande-t-elle, et immédiatement elle se demande si elle devrait avoir peur. Mais les questions n’ont pas l’air de déranger Ben. Peut-être qu’il tient ça de son oncle. « Si on croit qu’on sait ce que Dieu veut et en fait Il veut autre chose, et on a tort ? »

Ben reste silencieux un moment, si silencieux qu’elle penserait qu’il dort, s’il ne lui caressait pas distraitement les cheveux d’une main. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il finalement. « Je suppose que personne n’est jamais vraiment sûr. Tout ce que je sais c’est que Dieu fait de nous qui nous sommes pour une raison. Et essayer de changer ça - ça semble juste étrange, pour Lui, de vouloir ça, je suppose. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Ça n’a pas vraiment de sens.

Même Snoke me disait toujours qu’il m’aidait à découvrir ma vraie nature. À être ce que j’avais toujours été appelé à devenir. Il avait tort, ou peut-être qu’il me disait juste ce que je voulais entendre, ou n’importe. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il avait tort sur l’importance d’être ce que Dieu a fait de vous. Je pense que c’est quelque chose d’important. Comme, Dieu a fait de toi une petite fille très intelligente, et une bonne lectrice, alors je pense que tu dois aller à l’école et beaucoup lire et beaucoup apprendre et voir jusqu’où ça te mène. Tu comprends ? Il t’a donné un don. Je veux te voir l’utiliser.

— Tu as un don, » lui rappelle Rey. « Tu parles à Dieu. Snoke l’a dit. » Parce que pour autant qu’elle aime être la sœur de Ben, et vivre dans l’appartement loin de Plutt, et peut-être même parfois aller à l’école, elle est malheureuse pour Ben. Il était un prophète. Maintenant il travaille à la cafétéria de l’école et parfois il livre les journaux. « Tu ne veux pas parler à Dieu ?

— Mais je Lui parle, » dit Ben, légèrement surpris. « Tous les soirs. Je n’ai pas toujours de réponse, mais je n’avais pas de réponse la plupart du temps quand j’étais avec le Premier Ordre. Et quand j’en ai eu une, Il m’a dit de prendre soin de toi. S’il y a autre chose qu’Il veut, Rey, je suis sûr qu’Il me le fera savoir. En ce moment, je suis là où je suis censé être. »

Il lui a raconté cette histoire un million de fois, et d’une certaine façon c’est toujours difficile à croire. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi - elle sait que Ben y croit et généralement ça lui suffit. C’est juste bizarre que Dieu puisse se soucier d’elle. Qu’elle soit aussi spéciale.

Mais Ben devient triste quand elle le contredit là dessus, alors elle ne le fait plus. Elle priera de nouveau à ce sujet, et peut-être que Dieu l’aidera à croire.

« Enfin bon, dit Ben. Je devrais probablement commencer la vaisselle. »

Quand il veut faire descendre Rey de ses genoux, elle agrippe son sweatshirt à deux mains et tient bon. « C’est ici que tu es censé être, » lui rappelle-t-elle, et la poitrine de Ben tremble comme il rit.

« Petite futée, » dit-il, mais il n’essaie plus de la repousser. « D’accord. Encore cinq minutes, et ensuite il faut vraiment qu’on nettoie.

— D’accord, » dit Rey, et elle se laisse aller contre sa poitrine, et essaie de se faire aussi lourde que possible. 

Ben est endormi et en train de ronfler en moins de cinq minutes. Peut-être moins qu’une. Rey pense à descendre pour retourner à son livre, mais Ben est chaud et elle peut le sentir respirer et une sieste semble plus importante que découvrir ce qui est arrivé au badge de préfet de Percy Weasley, alors elle ne se dérange pas. Elle ferme juste les yeux et attend que le sommeil l’emporte elle aussi.

*

Elle s’endort sur le sol du salon, roulée dans une couverture près de Ben en regardant les célébrations du Nouvel An à la télé, et se réveille seule dans son lit. Il fait sombre et tout est silencieux et elle pleure et elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais rien ne semble normal.

Peut-être que c’est la fin du monde. 

Peut-être que c’est l’Enlèvement et tout le monde a été pris sauf elle. Même Ben, et maintenant elle est seule avec le reste des pécheurs, et elle ne sait pas s’il va rester quelqu’un qu’elle connaît. Plutt, probablement, mais toutes les autres personnes qu’elle connaît sont bonnes. Jonette est bonne. Ms. Kloss est bonne. Tout le monde est bon sauf elle et maintenant ils sont partis et elle est seule et-

Elle s’extirpe des couvertures à coups de pied, titube hors du lit et court au salon, déjà en train de pleurer même si une part d’elle lui dit _attends attends il dort juste sur le canapé probablement il dort toujours sur le canapé tout va bien tout va bien tout va_ \- Mais tout semble si étrange et elle a tellement peur et même quand elle voit Ben sur le canapé, roulé en boule pour y contenir, la couverture tirée presque jusqu’à ses yeux, elle se sent toujours incomplète, comme si quelque chose n’allait pas, comme si peut-être il était mort parce que ce serait la fin du monde, son monde, et-

Elle lui secoue l’épaule, et il s’éveille en clignant des yeux, les plisse pour la regarder. « Rey ? Rey, que- Oh, hé. Hé, Rey, non, allez, viens là - » Il glisse ses jambes hors du canapé et se penche pour la soulever, la prend sur ses genoux pour qu’elle puisse pleurer dans son t-shirt. Elle s’accroche à lui avec toute sa volonté en se demandant pourquoi elle ne peut pas juste aller bien. Elle se sentait bien la nuit dernière, à peu près. Pourquoi rien ne va maintenant ? « Ça va, Rey. Tout va bien. C’est juste un mauvais rêve, c’est tout. »

Rey ne se rappelle pas avoir rêvé, mais peut-être que si. « J’ai cru que tu avais été Enlevé, » marmonne-t-elle, et Ben embrasse ses cheveux et la serre contre lui et soupire. « J’ai cru que j’étais toute seule.

— Je suis là, dit Ben doucement. Je suis juste là. »

Il est là, et pourtant ça n’a toujours pas de sens. Peut-être que ça n’en aura jamais. Quelqu’un qui ne part pas. Quelqu’un qui soit juste à elle. Mais elle a prié, il faut dire. Elle a prié très fort pour aller mieux. « Je veux juste aller mieux, dit-elle. Je veux juste être bonne, et heureuse et pas…

— Je sais, dit Ben. Je suis désolé, Rey. Je sais que c’est dur. Je sais. »

Le pire c’est que ça n’est pas si dur, pas vraiment. 

Le pire c’est que tout est plus facile plus maintenant.

Le pire c’est que tout va mieux.

Tout va mieux et elle est toujours si triste, tout le temps.

« Hé, » dit à nouveau Ben, et il relâche un peu Rey pour pouvoir regarder son visage et essuyer ses larmes. « J’ai une idée. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Oui. Alors elle acquiesce.

« Okay. » Ben la dépose doucement au sol, puis se lève, tire sur le bas de son t-shirt. « Mets ton pantalon de ski et ta veste et tes bottes. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

— Quoi ? » demande Rey en se frottant les paupières et en clignant des yeux.

Ben se détourne et prend son pantalon là où il l’a laissé, plié à un bout du canapé. « Tu verras quand on sera dehors, dit-il. Allez. Habille-toi. Je te promets que ça en vaudra la peine. Et si non, tu pourras avoir un chocolat chaud avec autant de marshmallows que tu veux quand on rentrera. »

Il lui fera probablement un chocolat chaud de toute façon. Rey le regarde enfiler son sweatshirt, ses cheveux broussailleux qui émergent en bataille, et va finalement jusqu’au coin près de la porte pour mettre ses affaires d’hiver.

Elle ne sait pas quelle heure il est. Il doit être tard, parce qu’il n’y a personne dehors quand ils sortent sur le trottoir. Pas de voitures qui roulent, personne en train de promener son chien. Il n’y a qu’eux, et les réverbères, et la neige qui tombe tout autour d’eux. C’est si calme que Rey peut l’entendre atterrir, un étrange carillon à peine murmuré. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, regarde les flocons scintiller et tourbillonner. C’est joli.

Ben lui prend la main.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on regarde ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

« Le monde, dit-il. C’est toujours là. Tout est toujours là. Et nous aussi. »

Rey se retourne pour regarder leur immeuble, la lumière de la cage d’escalier encore allumée et visible par la fenêtre du deuxième étage. De l’autre côté de la rue, des lumières de Noël clignotent encore et encore, colorant la neige en rouge et orange et vert. Une voiture isolée descend la 131, prend le virage et disparaît. L’hôpital brille au loin. De la neige étincelante tombe sur le tout, tintant très légèrement en touchant le sol.

« Et je sais que ce n’est pas toujours très facile, » ajoute Ben en baissant les yeux vers elle. Il n’a pas de bonnet, et ses cheveux lui tombent dans la figure. Il ressemble vraiment à un hippie. « Mais parfois c’est plutôt pas mal. »

Il serre la main de Rey. Des flocons atterrissent dans ses cheveux, petits éclats blancs dans les ténèbres. Une autre voiture passe sur la 131, cette fois en remontant la colline vers Oleson’s. Et Rey se sent mieux, d’une certaine façon. Plus légère.

Ils restent dehors jusqu’à ce que Rey commence à frissonner (même si elle a un bonnet, et un vrai manteau et un pantalon de ski, et Ben a son pantalon de jogging et sa veste Carhartt et ses gros gants de cuir et il ne tremble pas, ce qui n’est pas logique) et alors Ben la prend dans ses bras avec aisance et la porte jusqu’à leur appartement;

Et il leur fait un chocolat chaud, tout comme Rey avait pensé qu’il le ferait. 

*

La maman de Jonette trouve un travail en avril, alors Ben arrête de livrer les journaux pour babysitter Jonette et son frère Cade après l’école. Il gagne un peu plus d’argent, et c’est plus agréable pour Rey d’être à la maison à jouer avec des amis plutôt que de rester assise à l’arrière de la Honda tandis que Ben fait le tour de la ville et met des journaux dans des boîtes aux lettres.

C’est bien aussi parce que le procès de Snoke commence le premier mai, et il est en première page de tous les journaux pendant une semaine et Rey est à peu près sûre que si Ben devait voir sa figure autant de fois, il deviendrait dingue. Il y a déjà trop de journaux dans le monde comme ça, trop de couvertures de magazines et d’émissions de télé et de stations de radio aussi. Trop de Snoke dans le monde.

Rey n’a jamais vraiment détesté quelqu’un avant. Aussi horrible et méchant qu’était Plutt, Rey avait fait de son mieux pour l’aimer, pour sa mère, et elle n’a pas vraiment oublié ce sentiment, pour autant qu’elle le voudrait. Mais elle n’a pas de raison d’aimer Snoke, pas vraiment. Et plus Ben est obligé de croiser son visage tout autour d’eux, plus il devient facile pour elle de le détester.

Alors elle le déteste. Elle le déteste tout le temps. Elle le déteste quand Ben est en train de parler avec Cade, de l’école ou de base-ball ou de comics et qu’il devient distrait tout à coup, le regard dans le vide pendant un long moment tandis que Cade parle encore et encore, et qu’il ne revient que quand Cade est finalement à court de mots et attend patiemment une réponse. Elle le déteste quand Ben et elle marchent dans la rue et qu’une voiture passe, trop vite, et Ben serre fort la main de Rey et regarde la voiture disparaître au loin comme s’il attendait qu’elle revienne et les emmène d’un coup. Elle le déteste quand Jonette rit trop fort et que Ben tressaille ; elle le déteste quand Ben fait la vaisselle et se fige avec une assiette dans une main et l’éponge dans l’autre et Rey est juste là mais elle sait que Ben est parti ; elle le déteste plus que tout quand Ben s’agenouille près de son lit le soir avec les mains jointes devant lui et les cheveux qui lui cachent complètement la figure et Rey sait, juste comme ça, que Ben ne pourrait pas trouver une prière en son cœur même si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle prie pour lui, alors, même si elle n’est pas prophète et qu’elle n’est rien de spécial et qu’elle n’est toujours pas sûre que Dieu s’intéresse seulement à elle.

_S’il Vous plaît laissez Ben faire de beaux rêves cette nuit._

_S’il Vous plaît aidez-moi à m’assurer qu’il prenne un petit-déjeuner demain._

_S’il Vous plaît cassez la télé de la laverie pour que Ben n’ait pas à entendre la voix de Snoke quand il plie les draps._

_S’il Vous plaît aidez Ben à être brave._

_S’il Vous plaît dites-lui que ça va bien._

_S’il Vous plaît envoyez-lui un signe que le monde ne va pas prendre fin._

_S’il Vous plaît faites qu’il sache que je l’aime_.

Elle n’est pas sûre que quoi que ce soit de tout ça va aider, mais c’est ce qu’elle peut faire. 

Elle prie pour Ben. Elle lui demande de lui apprendre à tresser les cheveux de Jonette pour qu’il ait quelque chose à regarder qui ne soit pas un journal, et quelque chose pour occuper ses mains sans les agiter nerveusement. Elle l’aide à sécher la vaisselle et ne s’impatiente pas quand Ben met trop longtemps à lui passer les assiettes ; elle le laisse lui tenir la main aussi fort qu’il en a besoin. Quand Cade pose une question que Ben ne peut pas entendre parce qu’il est à des millions de miles de là, Rey répond pour lui.

Elle fait tout ce qu’elle peut.

Elle espère qu’il ira mieux plus vite qu’elle.

*

Rey reçoit son diplôme de la maternelle au mois de juin. Il y a une petite cérémonie où les enfants ont des chapeaux fabriqués en papier noir, et Rey reçoit en plus de son diplôme un certificat de MEILLEURE LECTRICE. Ms. Kloss la prend dans ses bras, et Jonette fait la même chose, ce qui est un peu bête vu que Ben va la babysitter, avec son frère Cade, tout l’été pendant que la maman de Jonette est au travail, et la maman de Jonette va garder Rey trois nuits par semaine quand Ben travaillera au 7-11, alors elles se verront encore plus qu’elles ne se voient déjà.

Mais ensuite Stephen prend Rey dans ses bras, et Saffron prend Jonette dans ses bras, et puis tout le monde est dans les bras de tout le monde, alors peut-être que Jonette s’est juste laissée porter par l’ambiance.

Ben prend Rey dans ses bras, aussi, mais c’est ce que Ben fait de toute façon.

« Je suis fier de toi, » dit-il tout contre son oreille en la serrant très fort.Ses cheveux lui arrivent en dessous des oreilles maintenant, et ça chatouille la joue de Rey, mais au moins il a enfin rasé la moustache. « Tu t’en es très bien sortie. Ce n’est pas si mal, l’école, pas vrai ?

— J’imagine que non, » dit Rey. Parce qu’en effet ça ne l’est pas. La façon dont Ms. Kloss la regarde quand elle lit quelque chose de difficile est très différente de la façon dont elle la regarde quand Rey parle de l’Enfer ou d’Oncle Plutt ou de Ben qui dort sur le canapé parce qu’il n’y a qu’un seul lit, et elle a déjà la permission de porter un jogging pour la gym l’an prochain au lieu d’un short (ce n’est pas pareil qu’une jupe, mais c’est mieux qu’un short) et elle est presque sûre que Jonette sera dans sa classe et peut-être même qu’elles pourront s’asseoir ensemble, donc même s’il y a toujours des moments ennuyeux elle aura quelqu’un qu’elle aime bien auprès d’elle.

« Eh bien, ne sois pas trop excitée surtout, » dit Ben, mais il la serre encore dans ses bras, alors elle le serre tout aussi fort.

Greta et Bailey sont tous les deux de sortie avec leurs humains quand Ben et Rey rentrent à la maison. Ils n’embrassent pas Ben avec autant d’enthousiasme que d’habitude (les enfants les plus âgés ne sont restés que la matinée aujourd’hui, alors Ben n’a pas eu à cuisiner quoi que ce soit, alors il ne sent pas les hamburgers, ce qui est probablement pourquoi) mais Rey a tous les bisous qu’elle veut. Et ensuite Ben décide qu’il leur faut de la crème glacée, alors ils vont à l’épicerie au lieu de rentrer tout droit à la maison, et quand Kelly apprend que Rey a eu son diplôme de maternelle elle lui tape dans la main et lui offre un cookie, que Rey décide de garder pour plus tard.

Et Ben est trop occupé à choisir le parfum de la crème glacée pour seulement regarder les journaux, mais ça ne serait même pas grave s’il le faisait, parce que Snoke n’est sur aucun d’eux. Rey vérifie deux fois, juste pour être sûre.

Quand ils rentrent à la maison, le ventilateur rugissant dans l’embrasure de la fenêtre, Ben affiche le certificat de MEILLEURE LECTRICE de Rey sur le réfrigérateur, à côté de son dessin de la dinde de Thanksgiving et du programme du concert de Noël et du menu de la cantine de l’école et de la photo d’eux que la maman de Jonette a prise un jour alors que Rey mettait son manteau et a donné à Ben une semaine plus tard et qui l’a presque fait pleurer. Mais son diplôme va dans un cadre suspendu au dessus de la bibliothèque.

Ils mangent de la crème glacée pour le déjeuner.

Après, Ben s’étend sur le sol avec les mains derrière la tête, les yeux aux plafond. Rey pose la tête sur son estomac et se recroqueville à côté de lui, l’écoute digérer. C’est dégueu, mais aussi assez cool.

« On devrait aller à la bibliothèque, » dit Ben. Il soupire, et son estomac se dégonfle sous la joue de Rey. « Mais j’ai la flemme.

— Il me reste encore des livres à lire, lui rappelle Rey. On peut y aller demain. J’ai pas école.

— Il faut qu’on fasse les courses demain. » Ben soupire à nouveau. Gonfle, dégonfle. Gonfle, dégonfle. « Mais je suppose qu’on peut faire les deux si on s’y prend tôt.

— Promis, » dit Rey.

L’estomac de Ben gargouille, et elle sourit.

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Rey, » dit Ben, et juste comme ça, Rey ne sourit plus. Elle a l’impression qu’elle va se mettre à pleurer. « Je le pense vraiment. Je sais que cette année a été difficile pour toi de plein de façons - tout est différent maintenant, et c’est dur, mais tu t’en es très bien sortie et je suis juste… je suis vraiment, vraiment fier de toi. Vraiment. »

Il n’y a rien que Rey puisse dire. Elle change juste de position jusqu’à avoir la tête sur l’épaule de Ben plutôt que sur son ventre et il passe un bras autour d’elle et même avec le ventilateur en marche il fait quand même chaud et le bras de Ben est moite et c’est un peu dégoûtant.

Elle reste tout de même là, et Ben reste avec elle, sans la lâcher.

*

_Merci pour Ben, parce qu’il s’occupe bien de moi._

_Merci pour m’avoir aidée à rendre Ben fier de moi._

_Aidez-moi pour qu’il soit fier de moi l’année prochaine aussi._

_S’il Vous plaît dites à ma maman que je suis diplômée de la maternelle, si Vous pouvez._

_S’il Vous plaît envoyez Plutt et Snoke en prison pour un million de milliards d’années et ne les laissez jamais ressortir parce qu’ils sont très méchants._

_S’il Vous plaît faites que Ben puisse acheter un autre lit pour la chambre parce que je pense qu’il ne devrait plus dormir sur le canapé parce qu’il est toujours en pleine croissance._

_Merci pour le lit que nous avons, et aussi pour la chambre, et pour tout l’appartement._

_Et merci d’avoir donné à Ben un travail où il n’a plus besoin d’être tout le temps parti, et s’il Vous plaît faites que je ne lui manque pas trop quand il travaille au 7-11 et aussi ne laissez personne le braquer ou lui tirer dessus ou lui faire du mal ou-_

_S’il Vous plaît prenez soin de Ben. Et de la maman de Ben et de son papa et de Grandpa Organa et d’Oncle Luke. Et j’espère que Ben ne fera pas de mauvais rêves cette nuit, et n’aura pas peur, et j’espère que le procès finira demain et que Snoke et Plutt iront en prison pour toujours._

_Merci d’avoir envoyé Ben me chercher._

_Merci de m’avoir donné Ben pour s’occuper de moi._

_Merci de m’aider à le rendre fier de moi._

_S’il Vous plaît faites-moi savoir si je peux porter un maillot à la plage cet été parce que j’en ai envie mais je ne suis pas sûre._

_Au nom de Jésus Christ, je Vous en prie. Amen._

Elle termine juste au moment où Ben presse les lèvres contre ses cheveux, et elle sourit.

« Ne dors pas sur le canapé cette nuit, d’accord ?

— Bien sûr, » dit Ben, et il la soulève et la met au lit, et ne remonte que le drap au dessus d’elle parce qu’il fait trop chaud pour la couverture. Il éteint les lumières et se met au lit et passe un bras par dessus elle. C’est lourd et c’est chaud et elle se sent chez elle, de la meilleure façon qui soit.

 _Merci_ , pense-t-elle, et ce n’est même pas une vraie prière mais il semble, d’une certaine façon, que Dieu est à l’écoute.


End file.
